Love Don't Run
by Gleek890
Summary: Zane and Riley are broken up because Riley is still in the closet. Riley needs Zane, so Riley knows what he has to do. ONE-SHOT!


_**RILEYS P.O.V **_

It's been almost a month since me and Zane broke up. I have no one to blame but myself. Zane is out and happy with his sexuality and I'm not. Zane gave me a choice, coming out of the closet and being with him or breaking up so I can keep my pride. Sadly, I chose the second option. But now, I regret it more than anything. Zane is the love of my life. Being without him has made me realize how much I truly need him. I need to apologize. I need to come out so I can be with him. Sure, it would be easier to forget about him and pretend to be straight but that's not the way I wanted it. I already have an idea about what I'm going to do.

The next day at school I was literally shaking in my boots. I stood in the hallway leaning against a locker waiting for Zane. When I spotted him, I ran up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Zane, can we talk?" I asked walking next to him.

"Can we do this later Riley? I need to get to chemistry and there are other people in this hallway." Zane said as he sped up his pace. I sped up my pace too trying to keep up with him. I walked in front of him and stopped.

"Just...hear me out." I turned around and pointed to a guy behind a radio. The guy pressed a button on the radio as music started to flood the hallway. I turned back to Zane, he was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and started singing. I wasn't the best singer but this was the only way I could think of to lay my feelings out for Zane.

_"This is gonna hurt_

_This is gonna hurt like hell_

_This is gonna damn near kill me_

_Sometimes the truth ain't easy."_

I took a step closer to Zane.

_"I know that you're scared_

_Of tellin' me somethin'_

_I don't wanna hear_

_Baby believe that I'm not leavin'_

_You couldn't give me one good reason."_

I looked straight into Zane's eyes as I sang the next part.

_"Love don't run_

_Love don't hide_

_It won't turn away or back down from a fight_

_Baby I'm right here_

_And I ain't going anywhere_

_Loves to tough it won't give up_

_No not on us, baby love don't run."_

I looked around to see that everyone in the hallway had stopped walking and were now looking and staring at us. I grabbed Zane's hand in mine.

_"Let's lay it on the line_

_Don't care if it takes all night_

_This is gonna make us stronger_

_It's gonna make forever longer_

_I know it'd be easier walking away_

_But, what we got is real_

_And I wanna save us_

_Baby we can do it_

_Baby we'll get through it."_

Zane looked down at his hand in mine and smiled. With the hand that wasn't holding his I tilted his chin up making him look at me.

_"Cause love don't run_

_Love don't hide_

_It won't turn away or back down from a fight_

_Baby I'm right here_

_And I ain't going anywhere_

_Loves to tough it won't give up_

_No not on us, baby love don't run."_

Zane and I both had unshed tears in our eyes.

_"So come over here and lay down in my arms_

_Baby tell me everything that's on your heart."_

I looked into Zane's eyes and smiled.

_"Cause I won't run_

_And I won't hide_

_I won't turn away _

_I just wanna make things right." _

Zane let a tear fall down his face and I wiped it away with my thumb. The next part of the song I sang barely above a whisper

_"Baby I'm right here_

_And I ain't going anywhere_

_Love's too tough it won't give up_

_No not on us, baby love don't run_

_Baby love don't run. _

_Baby love don't run."_

The song ended and I leaned my forehead against Zane's. I looked into his eyes before I leaned in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. I heard the people around us gasp but I didn't care. I only cared about the beautiful boy in front of me.

"You mean everything to me. This past month has been nothing but pure hell. I'm done hiding. I wanna be with you. I love you Zane." Again, I heard people gasp. I leaned back and looked around at the people in the hallway.

"Yeah, you heard right. I'm gay. And I'm in love with Zane." I spoke to the people standing around us. I looked back at Zane.

"Can you please give me another chance?" I asked Zane. His eyes began to water as he nodded yes. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. After school Zane and I went to my house and I came out to my parents. I told them I was gay and that Zane was my boyfriend. They had a hard time wrapping their brains around the idea but once they finally did, they told me they loved me and they accepted me. So now Zane and I are cuddled up on my bed. His head on my chest, my arms around his waist and our legs tangled together. Zane was slowly falling asleep as his eyes fluttered closed. I looked at him with so much love.

"Hey Riley?" Zane spoke breaking the silence.

"Mhm?" I responded looking down at Zane.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming out for me. You don't know how happy I am." Zane said his eyes still closed.

"Anything for you Zane." I said.

"I love you Riley." Zane said opening his eyes to meet mine.

"I love you too Zane." I said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. Zane tilted his head to deepen the kiss. We pulled away and Zane let his head fall back on my chest. Before I knew it we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**The end.**

**The song is 'Love Don't Run' by Steve Holy**


End file.
